


A super short peterick one-shot

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: As people have told me it is, M/M, Masturbation, Patrick is 17, Peterick, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, So... not underage, canon age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick jerks off in a bathroom and Pete "helps"??-Another one-shot okay I swear I'll write an actual fic one day





	A super short peterick one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the age of consent is 17 in Chicago (Patrick is 17 in this)

Patrick closed the bathroom door behind him and leant against it as he brushed his strawberry blond hair off his forehead, exhaling deeply.

"Finally..." he mumbled under his breath. His hands cautiously travelled down his body to the crotch of his skinny jeans, and he moaned quietly as he palmed his dick through his pants, eyes squeezing closed and lush, pink lips remaining open slightly. He knew he didn't have long - Pete was watching a movie downstairs waiting for his friend to return - but Patrick just had to run to the bathroom. There was no way he could have sat there for another hour of Finding Dory with his aching erection receiving none of the attention it needed, especially not with fucking Pete sitting so close to him.

It's not that he didn't enjoy his 22-year-old best friend's idea to dedicate their Saturday to a "Disney Movie Marathon" - of course he did. And it certainly wasn't that he didn't like Pete. In fact, if he was totally honest with himself, he might just like Pete a little too much. As much as he'd like to blame teenage hormones for his current predicament, he knew the tanned emo downstairs (with his stupid hair and his stupid girls' jeans and his stupid affinity for seriously encroaching on Patrick's personal space) was the real reason why he was now pressed against his bathroom door, fumbling with his belt buckle.

Patrick quickly dropped to his knees on the tiled floor as he hurriedly shoved his jeans and boxers down to his pale thighs. He squirted some lube from the bathroom cabinet into his hand before grasping the base of his cock and began to stroke himself. Minutes passed and the 17-year-old moaned (too) loudly as his pace increased. Amidst the pleasure of fucking his hand he didn't hear Pete calling him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck..." groaned Patrick softly as he ran a thumb over the head of his dick, rocking his hips into his hand. He continued to speed up, hoping to get the job done quickly so he could get back to Pete, and he could feel himself getting close.

"Trick...?" Pete called again from the stairs. He reached the top in moments and his concern only increased when he heard choked gasps and whimpers echoing down the hallway - was he crying? Pete leaned against the bathroom door, concern in his amber eyes. "Patrick, are you in there? You've been gone like fifteen minutes, man."

Patrick stiffened and froze as he heard Pete just on the other side of the door. He hadn't turned the light on, and he decided that he could just stay really quiet and Pete would go back downstairs; he was wrong. Confused, Pete opened the door, and gasped at the sight of Patrick knelt on the ground with his hard cock in his hand. Patrick had never been so embarrassed in his life, and his pale cheeks felt as though they were burning as blood rushed to the surface, his face turning pink in seconds. How the fuck did he forget to lock the door?

It only took a moment for Pete to catch on, and he smirked as he looked down at Patrick. The younger boy was frozen in embarrassment, but still had enough sense to attempt to tuck his erection back into his underwear. Pete crouched in front of him and grabbed his wrist, a cocky smirk still plastered across his face.

"Hey, it's a little late to try and put it away... why don't you let me help you?" Still stunned, Patrick didn't respond until his hand was replaced with Pete's. Pete wrapped his fingers around Patricks length, crouching beside him, and placed his cheek against his best friend's. Patrick could feel Pete's hot breath against his face and neck and moaned quietly as the older boy tightened his grip.

Patrick slumped against Pete's shoulder, practically panting, and started rocking his hips back and forth to gain more friction. Pete dipped his head slightly just beneath Patrick's jaw and the younger of the two could feel him grinning against his neck as he allowed Patrick to fuck into his hand for a moment. Pete placed soft open-mouthed kisses to his neck as he started stroking his cock, his other hand sliding across Patrick's waist and pulling him almost into his lap as they knelt on the bathroom floor. Patrick moaned loudly, his tongue darting across his moist pink lips before his hips stuttered and he came hard into his best friend's hand.

Pete's devilish smirk never left his face as he removed his hand and sucked each finger clean one by one, taking great pleasure in the wide-eyed expression on his naïve friend's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" he mumbled, his dark piercing eyes never leaving Patricks large opalescent ones. Patrick, still breathing hard, nuzzled into Pete's chest as the older boy held him close with one arm.


End file.
